


Family Circle Complete

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azura and Kaze have one more addition to the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Circle Complete

Kaze looked down at the small bundle in his arms, too afraid to make any further motion lest he disturb the sleeping newborn inside. "She is so small..." he whispered.

"You said that about Shigure too," Azura softly teased.

He smiled a little, leaning forward to press a kiss to her temple. "It doesn't make it any less true," he countered.

She hummed, closing her eyes before speaking again. "Has he come to see her yet?" 

"I think he's still afraid to come in," Kaze confessed. "I'll get him." The newborn was carefully passed over to Azura and Kaze stood and left the room, searching for their son. "Shigure?"

The boy sat outside, methodically plucking the petals from a weed. He looked up with wide eyes when his father let himself be seen. "Is the baby here?" he asked.

"Do you wish to see her?"

"I have a sister?"

"You do," Kaze said with a nod. He took the boy's hand before leading him back inside. "We must speak softly so we do not hurt her new ears," he whispered.

Shigure nodded as he slowly stepped into his mother's room. He tilted his head to the side, staring at the bundle she held as he kept his distance.

"Come and see your sister Midori, Shigure," Azura cooed. She smiled as the boy approached, moving aside some of the blanket to reveal the newborn's face to him. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She's so small..." the boy whispered, eyes wide.

"She's a newborn. You were this small too once." She watched the way her son stared in awe. "Do you wish to hold her?"

"Can I?"

"You must be careful," Kaze gently warned. He watched as his wife passed the newborn to their young son, nodding in approval as the boy supported the head and body. "Your little sister."

"My sister..." Shigure whispered. He smiled at the words. "I'll keep her safe and happy forever!" he swore.

"A very good oath to make," Kaze agreed. He looked over at Azura and smiled, placing a hand on their son's shoulder as the boy started to sing.


End file.
